Just Another Hot Summer Day
by kishimoto lover
Summary: It’s just another boiling hot summer day in Hidden Leaf. [NaruSasu SasuNaru] explicit parts will be posted on aff


Summary: It's just another boiling hot summer day in Hidden Leaf. NaruSasu / SasuNaru

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or its characters or wtvr… and im certainly not making money off this XP

Author's Note: this is still unfinished. Oh, and my apologies for any general OoC-ness here... btw, naruto and sasuke are... 18-ish here

---

Just Another Hot Summer Day

It's 2 o'clock in the afternoon in the middle of summer in Hidden Leaf, and it's HOT.

Hot, hot, hot.

Hot, hot, HOT, hot, hot…

It seems that's all Naruto can think about as he lies spread eagle on his bed, stripped down to only his boxers.

Hot, hot, hot…

Even his normally cool feeling cotton sheets and blankets feel uncomfortably warm against his bare back.

Hot, hot, ahhhh that feels good… hot, hot…

His sole fan rotates on its sweep of his room to finally blow towards his face again, and he idly considers investing in a few more.

Hot, hot, hot…

Naruto musters up enough energy to turn his head and glare at the open window, which is NOT providing the ventilation it's supposed to. It's a good thing it's at least positioned so that the sun doesn't shine directly into his room.

A bead of sweat works its way across his forehead to fall onto his covers. Naruto grimaces inwardly. Sure, sweat's supposed to make you feel cooler… but it has a nasty way of making things stick uncomfortably to your skin… like it's doing presently at the back of his legs. He shifts his legs slightly to rest them on a fresher patch of cotton blanket.

Hot, hot, hot…

It's pretty quiet outside. Over the low hum of his fan, Naruto can faintly hear the sound of children screaming in delight as they play in the distance, and vaguely feels sorry for their parents. There's the occasional sound of soft steps on the road between his apartment building and the next, but aside from that, it seems everyone else is too smart to be out in this weather.

Naruto sighs. Hot ho-

The sound of knocking at his door interrupts his train of thought.

Naruto groans at the thought of having to move. Who's stupid enough to come to visit at the hottest hours of the day? And Tsunade _promised_ to give him a bit of a longer break after his last mission. This is only his second day off! He'll give that old lady a piece of his mind if she even thinks about giving him another mission already… if he can muster up the energy to do it, that is.

The person knocks again, more insistently this time.

Naruto growls and rolls off the bed, grimacing at the way the cotton fabric peels off his back and legs. Grumbling, he plods off towards the front door of his apartment. Too lazy to peer through the little viewer and find out who it is, he grabs the kunai that usually sits on the chair in the entranceway and yanks the door open, scowling.

The scowl evaporates when he sees who it is.

"Sasuke?" Naruto gawks at him. "What are you doing here? You're not due back for at least 2 days!"

Sasuke shrugs elegantly. "I got back early."

Naruto's lips twitch and he says wryly, "I can see that." He opens the door wider and turns to wander into his little kitchen, unaware of the very nice view of his butt he gives Sasuke. "So when did you get back?"

Sasuke steps into the entranceway and takes off his sandals, closing the door behind him. "Yesterday night." He says, following Naruto to the kitchen.

Naruto's guzzling a glass of unpleasantly warm tap water. He offers Sasuke another. "Tired?"

Sasuke shrugs again as he accepts the glass.

Naruto refills his own glass and leans back against the counter. "So what are you doing, visiting little ol' me at this time of the day?"

Sasuke drains his glass and, reaching behind Naruto for the tap, refills it. "The air con broke at my place and the repair people are too lazy to get their fat asses to work."

Naruto grins and places his glass in the sink. Returning to his bedroom (and his fan), he calls out, "Well, if you want to suffer the heat of my fifth-floor (3rd? 7th? 9th?) apartment instead of your nice, big, _cool_ basement, be my guest."

Sasuke follows him into his room, full glass in hand, to find Naruto sprawled out on the bed like a starfish. Swallowing a grin, Sasuke sets his glass on the scroll-covered desk and sits on the chair beside it, swiveling to face Naruto.

They stay like that for a long while, Naruto simply waiting for the breeze of his fan as it pivots back and forth, and Sasuke simply watching, until Naruto grows bored with Sasuke's silence.

"So you're telling me you're here just for my fan?" He says, cracking an eyelid open to peer at his best friend.

"Mm." Sasuke replies eloquently with a wonderfully non-committal sound.

Naruto grins, both eyes open now. "Come on, Sasuke, I know you better than that. This isn't just a social call or a chance to use my fan. Why did you come to see me?"

Sasuke smirks slightly. "Naruto, I always knew you were a narcissist."

Naruto lifts his head off the bed to grin wider at him. "Sasuke, you flatter me!"

Sasuke snorts derisively.

Naruto lets his head fall back onto the covers with a soft thud, and they return to silence, Sasuke occasionally taking a sip of his water. After a while, though…

"Saaaaasu-keeeeeeeee…" Naruto says, singsong, his eyes still closed. "Come on, tell meeeeeeeee!"

Sasuke is torn between scowling at Naruto's annoying whine and grinning at his childish antics.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasu-keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…" Naruto sings, irritating as ever. "Saaaaaa-"

Sasuke decides on scowling (always the safer choice) and stands silently. Without a sound, he strides over to the bed and crawls on to it, hovering above Naruto's body.

At the feeling of a dip in the mattress and the shifting of a warm body above him, Naruto opens his eyes in time to see Sasuke lean into capture his lips in a searing kiss. Naruto grins against Sasuke's lips (He _knew_ Sasuke didn't come just for his fan!), and Sasuke takes advantage of that, plunging his tongue into that hot, wet, oh-so-talented mouth.

Naruto moans and reaches up to pull Sasuke down, moving his tongue against Sasuke's, rubbing it against the roof of his mouth, thrusting it deeper, mimicking the movement of his hips as they begin grinding up into Sasuke's. They gasp at the sudden friction, and Sasuke moves harder against Naruto's groin.

He whispers against Naruto's lips. "Do you have any idea how hot you are?"

Naruto leans up to turn it into a kiss in response, and when they pull away, Sasuke moves to bite his earlobe, tugging at it with his teeth.

"You are so hot…" He breathes into Naruto's ear, beginning to lick the shell of the ear delicately. Naruto moans and bucks against Sasuke harder.

"…You are so hot with your boxers sticking to your ass like that."

---

TBC


End file.
